


You Make Me Feel...

by madlaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Shaw, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Root, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Shaw, Post-Canon, Really there's a LOT of sex, Root is Alive, Root's works some shit out, Shaw's a good listener, Strap-Ons, Submissive Shaw, There's so much sex I had to change the rating, Vaginal Fisting, You'll barely know the kink is there, jealous Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: I am not normally a 'strict constructionist' of canon, but this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.  So its strictly canon compliant through the last episode, leaving the sex question ambiguous.  It takes place after Return 0.This was never meant to be so long and angsty, but the more I wrote the more I needed to let them work it out, so here you have it.  There is a LOT of sex in this story (by popular demand), which is ironic considering the original story ended with chapter one and there was NO SEX.  So be forewarned and maybe forearmed...As always feed the author and let me know what you think or feel or hated...or any other emotion the story provoked.  If it made you feel something, then I did my job right.Have fun boys and girls (I mean over the age of 18 of course).





	1. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes a deep breath and Root laughs genuinely and her eyes sparkle. “Oh, and I hate it when you call me Shaw. You’ve been doing it all day. When did I stop being Sam or Sameen or even sweetie?” Shaw’s practically pouting.

The reemergence of the Machine after Samaritan’s defeat gives Shaw a continuing purpose.  With everyone gone except Bear and Fusco, she desperately needs something to keep her busy.  It’s really just her and Bear because she’s never been a Fusco fan and really, he has a kid depending on him.  Being a cop in NYC is dangerous enough.  Whereas Shaw has no one now and she’s good at working the numbers.

In truth she knows it's honoring Root's sacrifice that keeps her going. Root gave her life for them, she's not going to let her sacrifice be in vain. So she survives. But she's not living.

In the last few months she’s settled into a routine of sorts.  Daily runs, walks with Bear, working out and working the numbers.  Every once in a while she meets Zoe for drinks.  The Machine communicates directly with her through her phone.  Now that She’s an open system, She handles the tech side of things, while providing Shaw meaningful assistance.  

At first Shaw insists the Machine use any voice other than Root’s.  It’s a constant reminder Root is gone and a breath taking pain swamps her every time the Machine speaks to her.  She relives the moment she saw the look on Reese’s face every single time she hears Root’s voice.  The look that told her Root didn’t make it.  The look that shattered her world just when she'd realized she had one.

But eventually the pain settles and now she finds the sound of Root’s voice comforting.  Root would’ve thought it was the metaphysical equivalent to never being really gone.  She would’ve loved it.

Not that the pain ever goes away.  It’s simply a part of her, like breathing.  With Root everything had been living color.  Now everything is varying shades of grey.  But Shaw had done grey her entire life until she met Root, so she forces herself to rebuild her walls and turn down the volume on her emotions until she manages day to day life.  But every once in awhile flashes of memories catch her unawares and take her breath away like a punch in the gut.  Those are the worst days.

 

* * *

 

Shaw’s following a number, Clay Jones, through central park.  He’s involved in a sophisticated organ theft ring.  They have a network of hospital employees providing medical data on both rich people in need of organs and potential matches.  They kidnap the donors, remove the organs, and kill them.  It’s a multi-million dollar operation. 

Clay’s the doctor performing the surgeries and she hopes he’ll lead her to the ring leader.  But so far the guy’s just enjoying his lunch.  Shaw hates this part.  Waiting for something to happen.  But it’s necessary, so she takes a deep breath and sighs, watching people living their normal lives enjoying the park.  There’s a pleasant breeze and it’s a sunny day, most would call it beautiful she supposes.

But ever since she walked into the park she has a niggling feeling she’s missing something.  But Clay’s not doing anything suspicious.  Plus she doesn’t think the feeling has anything to do with him.  She looks around casually, but nothing seems out of place.  Couples are having picnics, workers their lunch, and joggers their runs.

But her neck snaps back suddenly to the picnicking couple, her brain catching up to her eyes.  Two women are sitting on a blanket eating and chatting easily, the picnic basket discarded nearby.  A brunette and a redhead.  The redhead has her head turned, but the brunette’s looking in Shaw’s direction.

Shaw doesn’t remember walking over to them, but suddenly she’s standing there staring.  “Root?”  She thinks it must be a doppelganger and the woman’s about to tell her she’s mistaken.  But when the woman speaks, it’s Root’s voice Shaw hears.  “Shaw…it’s good to see you.”  Root doesn’t sound surprised or particularly happy to see her. 

The redhead’s looking at Root obviously waiting for an introduction.  “Nancy, this is Shaw.  We used to work together.”  Nancy smiles at Shaw, but Shaw ignores her.  “Why didn’t you…” Shaw starts, but Root cuts her off with a guilty smile that never reaches her eyes.

“I know I should’ve been better at keeping in touch, but things have just been kind of hectic.  But I promise I’ll give you a call and we can catch up.”  Clearly she’s being dismissed.  Shaw’s been living in the ninth circle of hell for months, and Root’s just casually sending her on her merry way like there’s nothing unusual happening.

Shaw starts breathing again.  Maybe there’s a good reason for Root’s behavior.  Something to do with the Machine or a relevant mission.  Something so sensitive it requires Root pretending to be dead and keep Shaw in the dark about it.  “Sure,” is the only answer Shaw manages.  She turns slowly and walks away.

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t stop walking until she reaches her apartment.  She looks into the webcam on her laptop, waiting for acknowledgement from the Machine.  “Is something wrong sweetie?  Your heart rate’s elevated and you’re flushed.  Do you feel sick?”

Shaw finally snaps out of the daze she’s been in since she saw Root.  “Did you know Root’s alive?” 

“I’m sorry Sameen, but Root’s gone.”  Shaw paces.  “No.  She’s very much alive and I just saw her in Central Park.  I spoke with her.”  There are a few nanoseconds of silence, which for the Machine is an eternity, before She answers.  “No.  I just accessed all the cameras and devices in the park and all the footage starting with last night at all entrances.  Root is not present on any of them sweetie.”

Something occurs to Shaw.  “Show me the picture you’re using to identify Root.”  The Machine pulls up the picture and Shaw can’t believe her eyes.  “That’s not Root.  That’s Martine Rousseau.”  Another second and the Machine responds.  “I ran a self-diagnostic and there are no errors in my programming Sam.  If you’re right, someone with administrative access must have altered my predecessor’s core heuristics before the upload to the satellite.  I have no way of accessing that information.  I’m sorry.” 

Shaw goes to her bedroom and retrieves a picture of Root.  The only one she has actually.  She shows it to the Machine.  “This is Root.  Rerun your scan of the cameras.” 

“Yes.  The subject entered the park at 12:32pm today along with Nancy Simms.  Ms. Simms is an IT tech with a large retail chain.  Do you want to know more?”  Shaw nods yes.  It’s like a train wreck she can’t turn away from. 

“It seems Simms and the woman you tell me is Root work together.  Over the last few months, they’ve developed a friendship and spend most of their free time in each other’s company.”  Shaw’s heart feels like it’s going to explode.  All the emotions she’d buried deep inside come raging up.

“So she’s not on any mission?  Maybe with Finch?”

“I’m sorry sweetie.  Harry’s been building his life with Grace.  He’s had no contact with…Root.  Sameen, I’m sure Root has a good explanation for everything.  She...”  But Shaw’s shout comes from deep within.  “Stop!  Stop talking!  Leave me alone…and find someone else to work the number,” she ends in a whisper.

 

* * *

 

Shaw sits on her couch for hours, the sun setting, darkness slowly taking its place.  She’s not really thinking or feeling, it’s like she’s disconnected from her body.  A knock on the door momentarily draws her attention, but she ignores it until she hears the lock click and the door opens, spilling light from the hallway into her dim apartment.

In one swift move she draws her gun from her waistband and aims it at the silhouette standing in her doorway.  But just as swiftly she knows who it belongs to.  Root.  Root doesn’t say anything, just turns and closes the door behind her.  Shaw lowers her gun and sits on the couch again.

Root walks over and sits on the arm chair, facing Shaw.  “I guess you’re wondering…well about me.”  Shaw looks at Root incredulously.  “That’s an understatement.  You owe me an explanation.”  Root’s shoulders stiffen and her retort’s on her lips practically before Shaw’s done speaking.

“I don’t _owe_ you anything Shaw.  But I’ll explain if you’d like or leave if you’d prefer.”  It’s probably the most unemotional sentence Root has ever uttered to Shaw.  The look on her face is inscrutable and Shaw wonders when…things changed…for Root.

“Sure Root.  I’d like to know.  I’d like to know why you let me think you were dead.  I’d like to know why you thought putting me through a hell worse than Samaritan’s torture was a good idea.”  Shaw fights hard to keep any emotion from her voice, but she’s not as successful with her eyes, heartbreak coloring them darker than usual.  If Root notices she gives no indication.

“I woke up in the hospital the day before Harold uploaded the ICE9 virus.  Until I woke up, I had no idea the Machine orchestrated my ‘death.’  She said She needed Harold to take drastic action and it would be the only thing to push him there quickly, before Samaritan destroyed Her.  I was only awake long enough for Her to tell me what was going on and then I fell into a coma.”

Shaw can’t help but interrupt.  “So why didn’t you come back when you woke up?”  Root looks at her sadly, the first hint of emotion she’s displayed since Shaw discovered her at the park.  “I was critically injured.  It took weeks for me to recover.  I didn’t want to burden you.”

Shaw shakes her head vehemently.  “No.  Don’t put this on me.  I would’ve been there for you.  You know it.” 

Root sighs deeply.  “I know.  Your sense of duty and honor and loyalty would’ve demanded it.  But you’d given enough Shaw.  I did check up on you and it seemed you had gotten on with your life.  You were working the numbers and you had Bear.  It seemed like you finally had the life you’d wanted.  The one before...everything.”

“How’d you manage to hide from the Machine 2.0?”

“Her predecessor erased my identity and replaced it with Martine.  Even if someone came looking, there’d be no trace of me.”  She quirks her lips in a tiny smile.  “Of course it didn’t protect me from good old fashioned human eyesight… 

Even in central park, the odds of our running into each other were infinitesimal.  But I should’ve known.  You and I…,” but she leaves the sentence hanging not sure what she wants to say.  That they belonged together?  That they’d always be connected?  That they’d always find each other?

But Shaw interrupts her thoughts.  “So if you weren’t using the Machine, how’d you check up on me?”

Root raises her eyebrows in ‘you really have to ask’ fashion, but answers anyway.  “I’m a hacker Shaw.  I hacked all the electronics in any way connected to you.  I watched on and off for a couple of weeks, then…”

“Then what Root?  You got bored?”

“No Shaw.  I didn’t want to be a voyeur in your life.  You would’ve hated knowing I was violating your privacy.  So I stopped.”

Venom evident in her tone, Shaw bites out “So you stopped and happily built a new life for yourself.  New job, new girlfriend…”

This time it’s Root that interrupts and her face is flushed and there’s heat in her words.  “A new girlfriend implies I had an old girlfriend.  As you well know, I didn’t.  So spare me your self-righteous indignation.”

Shaw takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.  So now Root’s here.  She’s alive.  Shaw’s trying to dig deep within herself.  Under the anger and disappointment and, yes, pain, what does she want from Root?

“So all your talk and your flirting and your probing into my feelings was what?  A hobby?”

The anger flares hot and quick inside Root.  “How dare you!  I defied my god for you, walked away from Harold, risked my life on the off-chance I maybe could uncover a tiny hint of where to find you, offered to turn myself over to Samaritan if they’d take me to you, risked discovery over and over again just on the slim hope I’d learn something leading me to you.  For heaven's sake I walked on the edge of a skyscraper for you!  I never gave up on you.  Not once. 

Even before you were captured, I stood by you for over three years.  Three years of you brushing me off, insisting you didn’t have any feelings for me, treating me indifferently, rejecting me… “  Root starts to laugh but it turns into a strangled sob.  “Even now, nothing’s changed.  I'm in love with you.  I’d spend the rest of my life beside you if you asked.”

Shaw looks at her impassively.  “If that’s true then why didn’t you come back to me?”

Root promised herself she wouldn’t break down, wouldn’t let herself feel anything in front of Shaw, and wouldn’t let Shaw see how desperately she wants her.  But she’s not strong enough or maybe the pain’s just a lot stronger. 

“You said you’d go back and change your life.  I knew you meant a life before the Machine and Samaritan and an AI apocalypse.  A life where you never met me.  I couldn’t change everything that happened.  But I could give you that…a life without me.  A life where you’d be content.  A life not burdened by my feelings for you.

With you I learned to value my own life, that despite all the despicable things I did, I still deserved to live, that I could be worthy of happiness.  I thought with time I could be content too, with someone unafraid to love me.”

“So are you?” Shaw whispers.

Root wipes her eyes and smiles sadly.  “No.  I thought time would dull the pain of losing you.  But when I saw you today, I knew it was hopeless.  There isn’t enough time in the world for me to get over you.  Someone else loving me won’t change the fact that it's always been you and only you.”

Shaw sighs.  “I thought there’d be time to talk and figure things out after we defeated Samaritan.  But suddenly you were gone and I never had the chance to tell you…so many things.”  Shaw gets up and pours herself a stiff scotch and a glass of wine for Root.

It doesn’t escape Root it’s her favorite wine.  Shaw never drinks wine and they’d never had occasion to drink at Shaw’s loft.  Then she mocks herself.  It’s pathetic how she reads so much into such a small thing.

Shaw looks uncertain.  “If you don’t have the time or you don’t want to talk now…”  But Root takes off her shoes and settles into the couch, taking the glass of wine from Shaw.  She tucks her legs under her and takes a sip.  “No…I mean yes, I have the time and I do want to talk.  I meant no, I don’t have any place else I need to be.”

Shaw’s never one to beat around the bush, she wouldn’t know how if she tried, so she just plunges into everything she wishes she’d told Root before.  “I told you about being my safe place and not being able to kill you in any of the simulations.  But there’s more. 

Samaritan used what it knew about me to direct the simulations, trying to get me to reveal everything I knew about the team and the Machine.  But it couldn’t make me feel anything that wasn’t already inside me.  I realized pretty quickly it couldn’t manipulate my emotions to that extent.  Otherwise they would’ve just made me hate or resent you and the team so I would betray you. 

Sure, I killed Reese and Finch in the simulations.  Who knows what latent feelings they were tapping into?  But I never betrayed their cover identities or the location of the Machine or even Fusco’s role in helping us.  They couldn’t make me ‘feel’ disloyal.

Something else happened in every simulation, no matter how it started or how different the scenarios.  We had sex.  Every single time.  But it wasn’t just fucking.  It wasn’t like anything else I’d ever felt.  Yeah it was hot, but still unlike anything I’d ever actually experienced with anyone.

When I escaped I wanted to be sure those ‘feelings’ were mine and not somehow a side effect of the simulations.  Then you were gone and I figured they’d go away with time and I would be my own brand of normal again.  But it’s been almost a year and nothing’s changed.

I don’t know if I love you because I don’t know what that means and I’ve never felt this way before.  I can only describe how you affect me. 

I’ve only ever felt safe with you.  Physically, of course, but also safe to be exactly who I am.  I’m calm when you’re near in a way I never am when you’re not.  I like your flirting and your innuendos and your unabashed expression of how you feel about me.  I want to protect you…not just because I do the protecting, but because you’re important to me.  I trust you without reservation.  I was devastated when you died.

I’d say you’re my best friend, but let’s face it; I don’t have any other friends, so it’s not exactly a ringing endorsement.  Still, you’re the one I want to talk to about things…  You make me laugh. 

It never occurred to me to think about what any of these things meant before I was captured.  Actually it’s more like when the thoughts came I ruthlessly suppressed them.  I didn’t think I could handle them.  But even though I didn’t admit it, even to myself, for a long time I’ve felt you’re mine. 

I don’t want you looking at anyone else the way you look at me.  It makes me furious and it hurts when I think of you with someone else.  When you’re not around I think about you and I know I prefer it when you’re with me.

And yes, everything about you turns me on.  Your body and your brain and the way you handle a gun…  You’re fearless and unwavering…”  Shaw’s been practically racing through everything she’d bottled up and finally she runs out of breath and out of words.

She takes a deep breath and Root laughs genuinely and her eyes sparkle.  “Oh, and I hate it when you call me Shaw.  You’ve been doing it all day.  When did I stop being Sam or Sameen or even sweetie?”  Shaw’s practically pouting.

Root grins like an idiot.  “Well, a girl has her pride you know.  I was trying to be strong for when you told me to get lost.”  Shaw huffs.  “Nice to know I’m not predictable at least.”

Root leers.  “So about the sex…”  But Shaw doesn’t let her finish, silencing her with her mouth.


	2. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root gently tucks a strand of Shaw’s hair behind her ear and kisses her shoulder. “Well that didn’t suck…” Shaw’s laugh burst from deep inside and she smiles warmly. “Oh, there was plenty of sucking.”

Shaw reaches for Root like she would otherwise drown, pulling her onto the couch until Root’s straddling her.  She swallows Root’s moan at the touch of their lips.   “ _Sameen_ ”  Shaw’s whole body aches; _she_ aches, a hollow emptiness inside her.  She’s more conscious of Root than she’s ever been of anything or anyone, of her sparking brown eyes, bubbling with hazing richness, peeking at her from under lush lashes, her hair loose and framing her face, lips succulent like fresh strawberries, and more than anything else of her mouth, the crescent shape of it, the slight dent in the center of her bottom lip. 

She tugs Root’s lower lip gently and traces her mouth lightly with her tongue until she parts her lips in invitation.  Shaw slides her tongue in slowly, exploring, caressing.  Root tastes tart like the wine she’d been sipping and sweet like the apples she loves so much.  For a moment their mouths press hotly together, Root’s hand tangling in her hair. 

Root uses her free hand on the nape of Shaw’s neck to pull her in closer, melting into Shaw’s body.  Shaw’s skin gives off a smoldering heat and she can feel the muscles of her shoulders through the thin t-shirt, hard and smooth.  But Root thinks Shaw’s scent will be her undoing, its persuasive power stronger than any words.  She can’t resist, it enters like a breath into her lungs, filling her up, imbuing everything.  There’s no remedy.

Suddenly, Shaw lunges up, using her thigh muscles to lift Root with her, her powerful biceps holding her secure.  Root’s long legs wrap around her automatically, like they’re coded to be there, and she clasps her hands tightly at the nape of Shaw’s neck.  Shaw strides over to the bed and Root’s sure they’re going to fall into it, but instead Shaw stops and gently unwraps Root’s leg from her waist until Root’s standing in front of her.

She’s still holding Root close and whispers, “ _I want to feel your skin against mine_ ”  She pulls her head back and looks at Root, her eyes blown wide and her voice husky with desire.  “ _Take off your clothes for me Root…please_ ”  Root’s heart skips a beat at the longing in Shaw’s plea.  There’s a conversation taking place beyond the physical _need_ between them and it leaves her breathless.

She takes a step back and raises her hands to the first button of her blouse, never taking her eyes from Shaw’s.  The rich midnight blue of the top gorgeously complements her ivory skin.  Unhurriedly, her fingers shaking slightly, she begins to undo the buttons.  Once they’re free, she lets the blouse slip back over her shoulders and down her arms to pool on the floor.   

Shaw’s eyes are drawn to Root’s delicate, lacey black bra gently cupping her firm and supple breasts, which she knows fit perfectly into her hands.  Root unsnaps it, the bra going the way of the blouse, and Shaw’s eyes are drawn to the smooth lines of her skin tapering down to nuclear pink tips, the dark crimson of her areolas stark against her creamy skin.  The desire in Shaw’s eyes is scorching and Root feels her nipples tightening, the cool air impotent to quench the vaporous heat between them, shimmering like evaporating gasoline.

She undoes the button of her jeans and unzips them slowly, the humming sound of the teeth parting loud in the quiet room; the only other sound their jagged breathing laced with desire.  She uses both hands and slowly pushes them down over her taut thighs and her long, toned legs.  Once they’re puddled at her feet, she steps out of them delicately, leaving her in a pair of silky black boy shorts.  Shaw inhales sharply.  She expected matching black lace panties, but the reality is so much hotter.  They cling to Root’s shapely ass, ending at the apex of her thighs, leaving enough to the imagination and Shaw swallows hard.

She wants nothing more than to run her hands all over Root’s body, taste her skin, inhale her scent.  There’s liquid heat pooling between her thighs and she wants Root’s mouth on her and in her, soothing.  But she’s waited a long time to claim Root the way they both fantasized.  So she bites her lower lip and forces her hands to still against her legs.  Root’s gaze is wanton and piercing, as she gradually strips the last of the clothing clinging to her body.  “ _Root…you are so beautiful…,_ ” Shaw breathes like a prayer.

Root smiles at her wickedly.  “ _your turn_ ”  Shaw’s never had Root’s patience, but she undresses slower than strictly necessary.  Root slowly rakes her gaze down Shaw’s body.  Shaw’s biceps and midriff are well defined, her ass tight and curvy, and she's captivated by the color of her skin, a rich olive color so different from Root’s own paleness.  Root feels desire sparking like an agitation in her soul.  It goes beyond wanting to get off.  It’s a want to explore, and lick, and taste, and pleasure.  They step towards each other unconsciously.

Shaw kneels on the bed, holding Root’s hand.  “ _lay on your back for me…please_ ”  Root’s desire is a raging flood between her legs and she’s sure this inexorable pace will kill her, but she does as Shaw asks.  Shaw straddles her hips, bringing Root’s hands up to her waist.  “ _I want you to touch me…_ ” 

Root’s breath hitches and her heart starts racing.  She drags her fingertips slowly down Shaw’s thighs, drawing nonsense patterns on her skin.  Shaw’s eyes are glued to hers and they’re continuing the conversation.  Root lifts her knees so Shaw can lie back against them, giving her more access to Shaw’s skin.

She meanders up and gently squeezes her thumbs into the apex of Shaw’s thighs.  Shaw shivers slightly and Root can see her arousal glistening, searing her skin with its heat.  She explores Shaw’s skin unhurriedly on the way to her nipples.  She uses her nails to trace lightly around Shaw’s aureoles, watching her nipples harden.  She detours, running her fingers down Shaw’s torso, before returning to her nipples. 

Their breaths sound loud in the quiet room, the only light filtering through the windows of Shaw’s loft.  She uses the pads of her thumbs to rub and then squeeze Shaw’s nipples until Shaw can’t stifle a moan.  She leans down and propels herself up Root’s body, her arousal leaving a slick trail on Root’s skin.  She bends down and teases Root’s lips with her tongue and whispers in her ear.  “ _I want your tongue inside me…_ ” 

The words travel like lightning to Root’s core and her own arousal’s coating her thigh.  “ _Sameen…I’ve dreamt of tasting you…_ ”  Shaw clasps Root’s head in her hands and drowns in her mouth, swallowing Root’s moans until she can’t breathe and has to tear away.  She lifts and hovers over Root’s mouth, using the wall to lean her hands against, bracing herself with her knees.  Her hair frames her face and as she looks down, Root memorizes the moment. 

She wraps her hands up and over Shaw’s thighs, pulling her closer.  Shaw’s scent floods her senses like a raging flood and she wants to drown in it.  She flattens her tongue and takes a long slow lick from the base of Shaw’s sex to just under her clit.  Shaw’s flavored tangy and spicy and her scent’s citrusy mingled with the smell of her skin and gunpowder (not possible, yet true).  It’s intoxicating and heady, in all the best ways. 

Shaw moans and leans her head on her arms resting on the wall.  She’s breathing heavily and when Root looks up she sees a sheen of sweat coating her body.  She runs her tongue ever so gradually up and then down Shaw’s sex and is rewarded with evidence of Shaw’s increased arousal.  She kisses her outer lips tenderly, before pushing gently to her inner lips, placing soft kisses at Shaw’s entrance.  But this is not about teasing.  Root’s telling Shaw with every touch she belongs to her.

She draws Shaw down lower to settle onto her mouth, keeping her arms wrapped around her thighs.  She swirls her tongue into Shaw and she’s inundated with Shaw’s flavor, captivated by the velvety texture, swamped with her smell.  Her meandering tongue withdraws only to reach in deeper, losing herself in her lover and the sounds she’s drawing from her. 

Shaw moans and calls Root’s name, barely stopping herself from just grinding on Root’s tongue.  It just feels so _incredibly right_ and she hates herself a little for waiting so long.  Root drags her tongue out and circles Shaw’s wetness around her clit, sucking lightly, then dipping back inside to taste Shaw again.  “ _ohmygodroot_ ” 

She works Shaw over tenderly, then forcefully, slowly, then speedily, shallowly, then deeply until Shaw’s begging for release.  “ _Root please…I want to come in your mouth…_ ”  Hearing Shaw, her voice dripping with craving, needing her, Root loses herself completely. 

She engulfs Shaw’s already protruding clit with her lips and strokes her tongue around it teasingly.  Shaw moans, not sure what she wants but knowing only Root can satisfy the urgent _yearning_ inside her.  Root enters Shaw with her fingers gradually, feeling Shaw tight against her hand, opening and stretching for her and explores her wonderingly, overwhelmed by the intimacy of having Shaw like this…on her tongue…of being inside her.

Unerringly she finds Shaw’s g-spot and strokes over it in tune with laving on her clit and she feels Shaw’s muscles tightening.  Shaw’s pulling Root’s hair keeping her mouth where she wants it.  “ _fuck!yesrightthere!Root!_ ” and Shaw’s orgasm comes rushing down like an avalanche and it lasts forever and it surpasses every simulation and every fantasy,  and its Root and only Root who can make her feel like this…worshipped and needed and _wanted_ …

Root licks and sucks and tastes until Shaw pulls away, completely undone, although she follows with her mouth until Shaw drops down next to her gasping and completely wrecked.  Root’s trying to catch her breath, dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she would’ve gladly passed out with Shaw on her tongue…

Shaw’s breathing calms and she turns slowly, settling half on top of Root’s body.  She cradles Root’s face with her hands and pulls her lips into her mouth, tasting her own arousal, chasing its flavor, swirling her tongue inside Root’s until they’re both breathless again and she pulls away and rests her head on Root’s shoulder, Root’s arms wrapped around her.  Root gently tucks a strand of Shaw’s hair behind her ear and kisses her shoulder.  “Well that didn’t suck…”  Shaw’s laugh bursts from deep inside and she smiles warmly.  “Oh, there was plenty of sucking.”  Root slaps her ass playfully and Shaw wonders if this _feeling_ , this overwhelming _emotion_ , this _need_ Root provokes in her is love or happiness.  Maybe it’s both.


	3. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know once I’ve made up my mind, nothing stands in my way. I keep my word and I don’t break my promises. I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Knowing us it definitely won’t always be smooth, but I’m not running anymore. Whatever I am is yours. Take it. If you want me.”

“Root, why do you think I always wanted sex with you in the simulations?” 

Root holds Shaw closer.  “Do you want me to answer that honestly or do you want me to tell you what I know you want to hear?” 

“The truth.” 

“We’re in love Sameen.” 

“What makes you think that wasn’t what I wanted to hear?” 

“Well, you’ve been playing deaf to it for a long time.”

 

* * *

 

Shaw smiles and straddles Root’s midriff again.  She bends down and bites the sensitive skin on Root’s neck and nibbles her earlobe, letting her tongue lightly travel the rim.  “ _I’m going to taste every inch of you_ ”  Shaw’s breath is hot in Root’s ear and Root’s wet again. 

Sliding down so she’s straddling her thighs, Shaw skims Root’s body with her hands, barely touching, making Root quiver like the strings on a masterfully played violin.  She continues nipping, biting, sucking Root’s body, alternating pain with pleasure.  Root’s nipples are hard, body quivering and arching in anticipation.  Shaw strokes her clit lightly until Root begs for relief.  “ _Sameen, please…_ ”  Stroking up from her clit to her breasts, circling her nipples, her finger coated with Root’s essence, she slips it into Root’s mouth.  

Root immediately sucks on it, sending a bolt of pleasure down Shaw’s body.  Shaw pulls her finger out slowly and uses it to caress Root’s lips, bending down and lapping them gently.  Root moans when she tastes herself in Shaw’s kiss and she runs her nails down Shaw’s back.  Shaw whispers so softly Root almost misses it, “ _you’re my salvation, deliver me”_ It’s the hottest thing Root’s ever heard and she’s desperate to feel Shaw inside her.  “ _Oh my god! Sam…_ ”

Shaw reaches down to Root’s fiery center and runs her fingertips gently over the surface.  Root’s stomach muscles tighten.  Shaw scoots down and eases her arms under Root’s thighs and her cool hands hold her firmly as she lifts Root to her lips.  Root feels Shaw’s soft exhalations and she melts.  Shaw makes an indirect assault on Root’s folds, licking first up one side and then the other, each stroke opening Root up just a little more.   It lasts forever and Root finally breaks and growls. " _Sameen_ " 

Shaw moves her tongue with renewed purpose and Root grips the sheet tightly in her fists.  The tip of Shaw’s tongue traces a path between Root’s folds, slowly pressing ever deeper until Root feels her inside.  Root sighs in relief.  But it is not a passive invasion. 

Root is so close to climax, but Shaw seems able to spark bundles of nerves that release the tension keeping her on the razor’s edge of orgasm.  Root's breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, and her skin is damp with sweat.  She whimpers and pleads under her breath “ _pleasepleaseplease”_ until Shaw finally relents and seeks out her clit. 

Shaw's tongue touches her and Root’s so sensitized that she feels the almost imperceptible movements as Shaw draws a tiny infinity symbol.  It’s an indescribable feeling.  Shaw continues to coax at the same frustratingly even pace and after a few moments Root’s entire body is balanced on a single fulcrum of pleasure. 

Shaw slips her fingers in swiftly and strokes Root’s g-spot firmly, driving Root over the edge until she’s coming hard and moaning Shaw’s name, arching into her mouth.  Shaw rides it out with her, gentling, caressing Root’s stomach. 

When Root stills Shaw pulls out and climbs her body.  “I better increase my workouts if we’re going to keep doing this.”  Root catches her breath and laughs.  “Is there any doubt?  Because I can guarantee I want you to keep doing…well…in a word…me.”  Shaw rolls her eyes but doesn’t try to hide her smile.  Then the sly smile Root gets when she’s trying to be devious emerges and Shaw groans playfully.  “But baby we are so not done yet,” she smirks. 

 

* * *

  

Despite her bravado, Root lies quietly beside Shaw and Shaw studies her.  There's an apprehensive look on her face and her eyes seem wracked with insecurity.  Shaw props herself up on her hand and runs her hand soothingly down Root’s body.  The touch is meant to be comforting not sexual, and although Root smiles she still seems troubled.

Shaw speaks hesitantly.  “Root, you know this isn’t just a onetime thing right?  I want to…I don’t know…”  Shaw’s frustration grows when she can’t find the words to explain what she feels or what she wants, but Root caresses her face and she calms, releasing a short breath.  “I want a life with you even if I have no idea what that means.”  Root can’t help the tears that come unbidden and she sees the alarm in Shaw’s face.

“Its okay sweetie, I’m just really happy and it’s a little overwhelming.  When you’ve wanted someone so badly and for so long, the way I’ve wanted you and your deepest wish finally comes true, its ecstasy, but it’s also fear.  Fear you’ll lose them, fear you won’t be enough, fear they’ll reject you again…It’s just something I’ll have to work through on my own.”

Shaw looks at her resolutely.  “No.  You don’t ever have to do anything alone again.  Not something like this anyway.  Root, I know you better than I know myself, better than I’ve ever known anyone, and better than anyone’s ever known you.  I know exactly who you are and I want all of it.  Psychotic, infuriating, violent, fragile, funny, sarcastic, volatile, sweet, brave, possessive, committed, and usually just plain weird.  Oh, and sexy as hell and the best lover I’ve ever had, although that may be because I have _feelings_ for you and not necessarily because you have a superior skill set.”  Root pinches her and Shaw smiles. 

“You know once I’ve made up my mind, nothing stands in my way.  I keep my word and I don’t break my promises.  I promise you I’m not going anywhere.  Knowing us it definitely won’t always be smooth, but I’m not running anymore.  Whatever I am is yours.  Take it.  If you want me.”   Now Root’s crying for a whole different reason, but Shaw holds her until she’s done.

She looks at Shaw hesitantly and takes a deep breath.  “I want to make love to you Sameen…not just…” But Shaw interrupts her, pulling Root up so their naked bodies slot together and their lips meld like moonlight and shadow.  Root runs her hands through Shaw’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp, eliciting a moan.  She skims her hand down Shaw’s arm, acquainting her fingertips with Shaw’s body, her breath hitching when she feels the scars telling the story of Shaw’s torture, a nightmare branded onto her skin.  Taking Shaw’s hand in her own, she nibbles down the tender skin of Shaw’s forearm placing butterfly kisses over her fingers.  

Her mouth slightly parted, she looks into Shaw’s eyes, asking permission before slowly claiming Shaw’s mouth and Shaw responds by licking Root’s upper lip slowly.  Root reaches up and uses her finger to trace Shaw’s mouth, slipping it in slowly.  Shaw takes her finger and scrapes her teeth over it lightly still holding Root’s gaze.  Root nibbles her way from Shaw’s mouth to her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point before grazing her tongue over the rim of her ear. 

After all the years of violence, Shaw lets the waves of pleasure roll over her, her skin tingling from Root’s attention.  Root sucks gently along Shaw’s collarbone while caressing her breast with her fingers.  Shaw’s mouth summons her like a siren’s call and Root suckles her neck on the way, inhaling deeply, Shaw’s scent the most intoxicating drug she’s ever known.  She slips her tongue into Shaw’s mouth, stroking gently, their lips massaging, breathing growing erotic.  “ _I dreamt of you every night_ ” Root breathes into Shaw’s ear.  She cradles her head in her hands while their mouths explore each other unhurriedly. 

Shaw runs her hands all over Root’s back, biting softly at her shoulder.  Root slides down her body, nestling between her legs, circling her nipple with her tongue, circles slowly tightening.  She bites Shaw's hard nipple gently, while licking its center with her tongue.  Shaw groans with need and Root moves her attention to her other breast.  “ _I’m going to trace your body with my mouth…every inch…every scar_ ”  Root keeps her promise and Shaw stops thinking, willingly drowning in the flood of pleasure ravishing her body. 

Every nerve in Shaw’s body feels electrified.  “ _Root, please…I need you_ ”  Root nuzzles her face into Shaw’s center, twirling her tongue at her entrance, clasping hands with Shaw.  Root can’t get enough of her taste, sliding her tongue inside then pulling out slowly before thrusting in deeper.  Her upper lip is nudging Shaw’s clit with every thrust of her tongue and Shaw’s vibrating with pleasure, pulling on their clasped hands urgently.  But Root wants to look into Shaw’s eyes when she comes, so she climbs up Shaw’s body.  Shaw pulls her in for a deliciously languid kiss.  Tasting herself in Root’s mouth drives her to distraction and when she feel’s Root’s wetness on her thigh, she thinks she might come undone. 

Root pulls out of the kiss.  “ _I want to look at you Sameen, please._ ”  Shaw opens her eyes and Root enters her gradually, her eyes shining, offering every bit of herself.  She pulls out almost completely, then thrusts deeply, while her clit rides Shaw’s thigh.  " _it feels so right to be inside you,_ " she murmurs.  Shaw loses track of time, every inch of her body balanced on the edge of climax.  She cries Root’s name shamelessly, but Root maintains her steady rhythm slowly pulling Shaw’s orgasm from her body like gravity on her soul. 

Shaw’s every muscle is taught with need, her body soaked with sweat, her thoughts filled with Root.  She’s moaning continuously.  Root’s own body is tensing and she knows she’s on the cusp of losing control.  “ _I want you to come for me Sameen…_ ”  Before she finishes speaking, she ghosts her thumb over Shaw’s clit and Shaw explodes with pleasure, gasping and clenching Root to her tightly.  Captivated by the wanton pleasure written on Shaw’s face and her muscles clenching on her fingers Root lets go, her orgasm ripping through her body.  But she keeps her fingers inside Shaw, applying gentle pressure until Shaw unclenches, then gently withdraws. 

She shifts and brings Shaw with her so they’re lying sideways face to face.  They’re both breathing hard and Shaw’s dazed, her climax shattering her composure, leaving her raw and vulnerable, but she feels safe.  As their breathing slows, a smile reaches out from Shaw’s eyes and Root comes undone in a totally different way.  “ _I love you Sameen_ ”  Shaw doesn’t hide from Root’s words.  “ _I know…Don’t stop…please_ ” 

Root smiles softly and pulls the comforter over them.  Shaw drifts off to sleep, content for the first time since before she was captured, or maybe ever.  She throws her leg over Root’s and drapes her arm over her abdomen, her head tucked into Root’s neck.  Root watches her late into the night, still afraid she’ll wake up and Shaw will be gone.


	4. Sleepy Sex & Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw smiles smugly, extremely pleased with herself. Root rolls her eyes and pinches her ass. They start lathering again and this time manage to actually get clean.

Root wakes in the warm cocoon of Shaw’s arms.  It’s real.  They’re real.  She stretches lazily, nosing into Shaw’s neck, inhaling the sleepy scent of Shaw’s warm skin, draping her body on Shaw's.  Shaw stirs and rests her hand on Root' back, still mostly asleep.  Root runs her nails down Shaw’s back gently to the curve of her ass, and then kneads softly, enjoying the feel of Shaw’s firm glutes in her hand.  Shaw sighs drowsily. 

Root doesn’t need further encouragement to continue her leisurely exploration.  She drags the pad of her fingers down the back of Shaw’s thigh, then back along her ribcage, simultaneously lowering her head and taking a nipple in her mouth.  She sucks lightly, licking gently, coaxing it into alertness.  Shaw whispers Root’s name, her eyes still closed, and shifts slightly so Root’s mostly on top now.  Root takes her time worshipping Shaw’s breasts, nipping at their undersides, drawing her nipples into her mouth, luxuriating in the feeling of the erect nubs playing on her tongue. 

Rubbing her cheek against Shaw’s smooth skin like a cat, she floats languorously down her body.  Her breast grazes Shaw’s center briefly and she feels Shaw’s wetness cling to her nipple.  Her hands trail freely behind her, caressing every inch of Shaw’s skin as she meanders in her feline exploration. 

She places sloppy kisses on Shaw’s tight abs down to her pubic bone, inhaling the scent of her arousal.  Shaw hums contentedly and idly strokes Root’s arms, which are indolently stroking her breasts.  Root continues her journey dreamily down to Shaw’s center, placing warm kisses on her inner thighs and nibbling tenderly. 

She reaches her destination, lavishing Shaw’s center with a long broad lick of her tongue.  She hears Shaw’s drawn out groan of pleasure and smiles.  Her hands are drawing random patterns on Shaw’s stomach, while her tongue continues to savor the liquid heat pooling between Shaw’s legs. 

She dips inside and is rewarded with more evidence of Shaw’s arousal.  She spreads the slick over and around Shaw’s clit and Shaw arches lazily into her tongue.  Root continues with long unhurried licks from the base of Shaw’s sex then circles over and around her hood until she entices Shaw’s clit into making an appearance. 

She sucks ever so delicately, caressing with her tongue until she feels the measured tensing of Shaw’s muscles under her lingering hand.  Shaw’s moaning consistently “ _ohrightthereRootdontstopplease_ ” until her orgasm washes over her, eventually retreating like waves on the shore. 

Root crawls unhurriedly to Shaw’s mouth, capturing her lips in a deep and soothing kiss.  Shaw chases her flavor with her tongue, her hands cradling Root’s head gently.  When they come up for air Shaw’s smiling contentedly.  “You can wake me up with your tongue anytime…” 

Root grins and cuddles into Shaw’s body, her warm breath tickling Shaw’s ear.  “I missed you.  It’d been hours…Besides we have _years_ of orgasms to catch up on.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head, smiling at Root’s dramatic declaration.  She runs her hands through Root’s hair soothingly until they drift off to sleep again. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Root wakes, Shaw’s not next to her and she panics for a second.  But she hears sounds from the kitchen and smells coffee.  Coffee is Root’s main food group.  “Good morning sweetie.”  Shaw looks over and laughs at Root’s disheveled appearance.  She smiles smugly, “Well you look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.” 

Root lets her have her moment, while she grabs a mug of coffee.  She leans against the counter and takes a sip, moaning appreciatively.  Shaw knows it’s ridiculous but the sound makes her wet.  “We… _emphasis on we_ …smell like a brothel.”  Shaw sniffs the only thing she’s wearing, the shirt from last night.  “Eh…not so bad…we’ve smelled worse.  But I could definitely use a shower.”  She turns towards the bathroom.

Root hesitates, not sure if Shaw wants to shower together but the question is answered when Shaw quirks her eyebrows and points towards the bathroom with her head.

They step into the shower together and although not tiny, it’s a cozy fit.  Shaw turns on the water, adjusting the temperature so Root’s comfortable.  Shaw likes her showers scalding but Root yelped when she felt the first drops.  She grabs the shower gel and squirts a generous amount onto the washcloth.  She lathers Root’s body playfully until it devolves into a more passionate exploration.

Shaw captures Root’s lips, demanding entrance, stroking Root’s tongue with her own until they’re forced to pull apart to breathe.  She nips sharply at Root’s neck and nipples and Root hisses, feeling her arousal already pooling between her legs. 

Shaw’s hands are everywhere, touching every inch of Root’s skin until Root pleads for more.  “ _pleaseSameeninsideIneedyouinside_ ”  Shaw circles her entrance, Root’s essence coating her fingers.  She teases Root’s clit before entering her gradually. 

Root moans at the intimate contact, grabbing Shaw’s ass and pulling her tighter into her body.  Shaw begins thrusting deep and hard and fast and Root’s gasping into her ear.  “ _yesyesyesrighttheredontstop_ ”  Shaw hits Root’s g-spot with every thrust, pushing Root higher and higher until her orgasm hits and her muscles are clenching Shaw’s hand tight inside her.  Shaw gentles her through it until Root relaxes against the shower wall. 

Root smiles, a look of complete satisfaction on her face.  “Fuck Sam that was intense!  We’ll be showering together often.”  Shaw smiles smugly, extremely pleased with herself.  Root rolls her eyes and pinches her ass.  They start lathering again and this time manage to actually get clean.


	5. Apologies & Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sameen. I’m sorry I hurt you. I thought I was giving you what you wanted."
> 
> “I’m sorry Root. I’m sorry I ran for so long, I’m sorry for every single time I hurt you, and I’m sorry so much time was wasted."

Shaw makes them breakfast, while Root lounges on the couch.  When it’s ready they eat at the kitchen counter.  The smells already had Root salivating, but her taste buds explode when she takes the first bite of her omelet.  “Oh my god Sam!  This is heaven.”  Shaw again smiles smugly and Root makes a mental note to wipe that smile of her face at the first opportunity, preferably while Root’s deep inside her.  She’s getting way too cocky.

They finish eating in a comfortable silence and Root cleans up when they’re done.  She groans exaggeratedly.  “I can’t remember the last time I was so full…with food anyway.”  The memory makes Shaw’s breath hitch and its Root’s turn to be smug.

They settle down on the couch, Shaw’s legs over Root’s lap.  It’s obvious something’s on Shaw’s mind.  Root can see the thoughts racing behind her eyes.  After awhile Shaw sits up and turns sideways so she’s facing Root.  Root turns so she can see her eyes.  “Root.  I need to know something.  That woman from the park…”  Root supplies her name helpfully.  Shaw growls.  “Whatever… _Nancy_ …,” she enunciates with hostility.  “Are you and her…did you…are you…”

Root briefly considers letting Shaw fumble adorably until she spits it out, but she doesn’t want to play with Shaw’s affections.  It’s too new and too raw for them both.  “No, no, and definitely no.”  Shaw looks relieved but still apprehensive.  “What if you’re answering the wrong questions?”  Root spells it out.  “No, we’re not an item, no we never slept together, and no I most certainly don’t have any romantic feelings for her.”  Root gets in her second smug smile and decides now they’re even.

“You looked awfully cozy during your _picnic_ in the _park_.”  Root almost laughs.  Shaw’s jealous!  But she rushes to reassure her.  “I needed someone to talk to.  We met at work and she’s a nice person.  Lately, I’d begun to feel maybe she was hoping for something more.  But it was never an option.  Not for me anyway.”

Then an unpleasant thought steals into Root’s mind.  “Did you…?”  Shaw scoffs.  “Of course not.  I spent nine months having sex with you in my head on a daily basis.  I didn’t want anyone but you…”  Shaw’s voice tapers out softly.

“Sameen.  I’m sorry I hurt you.  I thought I was giving you what you wanted.  I promise I’ll never lie to you again, even by omission.”  Shaw lets out a deep breath.  “I’m still angry.  I told you enough about the simulations when I got back for you to understand…”  She rubs her face forcefully.

“Sameen, you biked clear across the state to make sure I didn’t get myself killed and you still insisted it was only for the mission.  You took bullets for me, demanded you be my private medic, shared your food, sought my touch even if it was only casually, defended me to everyone, believed in me, and you always looked for me, claiming I always downplayed my injuries.  You _still_ insisted it was all for the mission.

I never gave up Sam.  I let you know exactly how I feel.  Everyone, in fact, knows how I feel.  I never wavered.  I never gave you any reason to think I wanted anyone but you.  Before I met you, I often slept with a mark to get what I wanted or for a mission.  But I never, not once, slept with anyone again, for any reason, after we met, even before I fell in love with you.  I started to care what you thought of me. 

So yes, I knew you cared about me, but I also knew you didn’t want to care.  You never passed up an opportunity to tell me you didn’t do _feelings_ , or _girlfriends_ …even when you kissed me at the stock exchange.  You thought you were going to die.  It felt like you did it more for me, not because you chose it for yourself.

If we had made it out of the stock exchange, would you ever have kissed me?  If not for the simulations would we be sitting here right now?”  Shaw starts to speak but Root cuts her off.  “Those were rhetorical questions.  The only truthful answer would be I don’t know or probably not and really I don’t want to know.

When you came back you barely looked at me, even though you wouldn’t leave my side.  When Finch was exposed and we were in that safe house, not knowing what was coming at us next, you barely let me hold your hand.  I believed you would never give in to whatever you might be feeling, especially after the simulations.  I believed you’d prefer I not be there to provoke the emotions you couldn’t understand.  Didn’t want to understand, or explore, or even admit.

Maybe I stayed dead for a part of me too.  At least I could tell myself I gave you something you wanted.  But I definitely did it for you first and foremost.  I thought it’s what you needed.  So, yes, I’m sorry I wasted even more time being apart from you. 

Honestly, I would’ve given in eventually.  Every single day I stopped myself from coming back to you.  You were my last thought at night and my first thought every morning and most of them in between.  Why do you think I never left the city?  It would’ve been easier if I knew I couldn’t just take a subway ride and find you.  But I couldn’t.  I needed to know you were near and we could still have ‘ _someday_.’”

Root finally leans back, spent and emotionally drained.  Out of words.  Scared Shaw would rethink her promises.

But when Root started talking, Shaw decided she would listen.  Really listen to what Root was saying, setting aside her anger and her own needs.  Shaw heard her.  Everything Root said and everything she left unsaid.  Root gave Shaw every part of her, even believing it would never be acknowledged, much less reciprocated.  Even in the face of blatant rejection.  It was not an exaggeration to say she gave Shaw her blood, sweat, and tears and she would’ve given her life…had proven it many times over.

It was humbling, everything Root gave, everything she is…for Shaw.  But words don't come easily to Shaw, so she scoots behind Root, making her move so she can cradle her tight to her body.  “I’m sorry Root.   I’m sorry I ran for so long, I’m sorry for every single time I hurt you, and I’m sorry so much time was wasted.  I wish I had let you in and let you comfort me and let you love me.  In some ways it would have made everything so much easier.

I wasn’t strong enough then to face it.  Everything you are to me.  Everything I want to be for you.  But I’m here now.  We’re here now.  I know I’ll fuck up and I can’t promise I’ll ever feel exactly what you feel, but I won’t run and I won’t push you away.  I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

Shaw inhales the scent of Root’s skin and her mouth seeks it out without permission.  She turns Root’s face gently with a finger on her chin and nibbles her way from Root’s mouth to her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point before grazing her tongue over the rim of her ear.  She sucks gently along Root’s collarbone while caressing her breast.  Her fingers are addicted to Root's skin, supple as silk.

Root’s breathing become increasingly erratic.  “ _Sameen…please, take me to bed_ ”  Finally, finally, Shaw leads her to the bed, pushing her back so she falls gently onto the mattress.  Root’s devouring her with her eyes and a wave of desire dances through her and settles between her legs. 

She stalks up Root’s body letting her fingers brush each millimeter of skin.  She can smell Root’s shampoo and feel her body flushed with heat.  She dips her head down and catches Root’s lips with hers.  Root immediately parts her lips deepening the kiss, moaning into Shaw’s mouth.

Shaw plants her hands on either side of Root’s torso and licks a trail from her navel to the base of her throat.  She draws back and softly blows on the trail of moisture, causing Root to gasp and shiver.   “ _Sameen…touch me…_ ” Root pleads.

Shaw continues to lick up the length of Root’s long slender neck, nibbling sharply on her left earlobe.  “ _I can’t get enough of you_ ” she murmurs as her index finger trails down her shoulder, caressing her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. 

Root breathes in sharply, reacting to the feel of Shaw’s hands on her body.  Shaw follows her finger with a trail of kisses.  “ _you taste delicious_ ,” she sighs and inhales the clean scent of Root’s skin, causing her eyes to close with yearning. 

She moves her mouth to bite at the undersides of Root’s breasts, capturing a nipple with her teeth and tugging until Root hisses.  She soothes the pain with her lips and tongue until Root’s writhing sensually beneath her.  She lets her tongue roam and taste every inch of Root’s breasts for several long minutes. 

“ _I bet you’re so wet for me…_ ” she sighs and swallows Root’s answering moan.  She migrates down Root's body so she can nip at Root’s hipbone.  Root nudges her hips trying to get Shaw’s mouth where she wants it.  “ _I want your mouth on me lover…_ ” and Shaw wants nothing more than to be the cause of Root’s moans. 

She leans in and brushes her tongue over Root’s clit, coaxing it out of its hood and the resulting moan sends a shiver down her back.  She licks the length of her sex and lifts Root’s left leg to sit on her shoulder.  Root’s soaking and hot and open, just for her, rolling her hips, frantic for her attention. 

The taste of Root’s arousal causes liquid heat to pool between Shaw’s legs.  She flattens her tongue and massages Root’s clit, barely touching, then pressing lightly, ever so gradually teasing.  “ _ohmygodSameen!_ ” 

Root’s heel digs into her shoulder and she brings her other leg around to push against Shaw’s ass.  She’s gasping, bucking desperately and slapping her hands against the bed urgently.  “ _insidepleasebabynow!_ ”  Shaw sneaks inside gradually with two fingers, but Root’s so open and wet, it’s not enough, so she gives her more, thrusting slow and deep, while rubbing Root’s clit with her tongue.  Root’s moaning wantonly and Shaw hits her g-spot with every stroke.  “ _yesyesdont stop…whateveryoudoDONTSTOP!_ "

Root feels her orgasm raging towards her and comes hard, clenching Shaw’s fingers deep inside her as she rides out waves of pleasure.  Shaw gentles her through it, prolonging Root’s orgasm until she feels the fluttering of her muscles weaken around her fingers.  Root brings her legs down and tugs until Shaw crawls up the length of her body and settles, her skin hot and sweaty and tingly.  She pulls her closer and claims her mouth, the taste of her own arousal wrenching another moan from deep in her throat. 

The force of the kiss causes Shaw’s brain to short circuit briefly.  Root’s gripping Shaw’s ass tightly, every inch of her body alive with the feel of Shaw’s skin.  She feels Shaw’s nipples hardening on her chest and her wet center slick on her thigh.  She needs more and leans up, twisting until Shaw’s beneath her. 

She attacks Shaw’s neck with sharp bites and sucks.  Shaw turns to give her more access and when she hisses, it sets Root on fire.  She pins Shaw’s hands and trails bruising kisses down her chest.  She pulls back and hovers over her breasts… “ _Root… _please_!_ "  Shaw’s not sure what she’s praying for but she needs Root’s mouth back on her skin. 

Root’s tongue darts out to lick at a nipple and Shaw arches, pushing her breast desperately into Root’s mouth.  Root sucks the hardened nub deep into her mouth, bathing it with her tongue, biting at the tender skin around it.  She lavishes Shaw’s breasts with equal attention until Shaw’s breathing grows ragged and she can feel Shaw’s wetness coating her thigh. 

She whispers directly into Shaw’s ear, her voice hot and hoarse with arousal.  “ _every time I touched myself I wished it was your mouth…_ ”  Root’s words race to Shaw’s core, ratcheting her need and she _wantswantswants_ … She’s writhing and gasping…  She grasps Root’s hair tight in her hands, lunging into her mouth, growling against her lips, “ _I need you inside now_!”

But Shaw made Root wait for months, years…of wanting and needing...  Now it’s Shaw’s turn to wait.  She trails her hand slowly down Shaw’s torso, from the dip in her throat to her pubic bone.  She spreads her fingers, exploring Shaw’s defined abs, stroking the hard muscles beneath her hand. 

Shaw whimpers from deep in her throat, until she feels Root’s fingers play at her entrance while gently pressing against her clit.  Root strokes her entrance, gathering Shaw’s wetness with her fingertips and drawing it up to continue her attention to Shaw’s clit.  Shaw bites back a moan, but that’s not what Root wants.  “ _I want to hear you moan for me lover._ ”  

She smiles down at Shaw sensually.  Shaw’s strung out beneath her, breathing heavily, her dark hair sprawled on the pillow.  She’s staring at Root intensely, the heat burning Root with desire.  “ _You are so exquisite Sameen…_ ” 

She draws her hand back to Shaw’s entrance, pausing to look back up at her.  Shaw implores, “ _Please_ … _I need you_ …”  Root slides two fingers in and they gasp simultaneously.   “ _You’re so wet for me...I’ve been waiting for way too long…_ ”  Root smiles wickedly and withdraws slowly, looking at Shaw thoughtfully.  Her fingertips are luxuriating in the velvety feel of Shaw’s slit.  “ _You’re not going to make me wait that long again…are you?_ ” 

Shaw’s eyes are wild and normally she wouldn’t give in so easily, but she wants Root inside her and she’ll give her anything to make it happen.  “ _No…Root, I promise…please…!_ ”  Root starts thrusting rhythmically and licks at Shaw’s clit.  Shaw bucks at the sensation and grips the sheet tightly in her fists.  She’s trying to make Root go faster but Root holds her down with a forearm against her abdomen. 

Shaw’s bucking becomes frantic.  “ _pleaseRootmorefasterharder…_ ”  Root was just waiting to hear those words.  She slips another two fingers inside and sucks on Shaw’s clit while swirling her tongue, plunging faster and harder inside, hitting Shaw’s g-spot with every stroke.  “ _Yes!Root!_ ” 

She comes hard with a strangled gasp, Root’s name on her lips.  Root stays inside, letting Shaw ride out her orgasm.  Shaw finally slumps back onto the bed, struggling to catch her breath.  Root scoots up and lays on her side next to her, caressing her face with her fingertips, a warm smile on her face.  Shaw pulls her back on top, wrapping her arms around her. 


	6. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spread your legs for me lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing going on here but sex...all kinds of sex. Enter at your own risk.

“We’re going again lover, so catch your breath.”  Shaw’s confession spills from her lips without permission.  “That’s so hot…”  Root looks at her knowingly.  Shaw likes it when Root calls her lover in bed. 

Shaw’s body is crying out for Root’s.  Now that she knows what it feels like she can’t seem to quench the need raging inside her.  Shaw’s never been shy or embarrassed about sex.  She has a few hard limits, but doubts Root will ever push up against them. 

She reaches under her bed, bringing up a box.  Root looks at the box first and then at Shaw curiously.  It’s where she keeps her toys.  She opens it and gives Root a peek.  Root’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  She's used most of them, quite skillfully, but she never expected Shaw would want to after everything she’s been through.  “Sameen, are you sure?”

Shaw nods yes eagerly.  “I want you to take me.  Rip me apart and put me back together.  Just no restraints or blindfolds.  No other limits.”  Shaw’s words trigger a tingling sensation up Root’s spine that settles immediately between her legs.  But Root’s not going there with Shaw for the first time without safe words.  “Green, yellow, red, okay?”  Shaw nods impatiently. 

Root smiles wickedly.  “Okay lover.  Wait for me on your knees.”  The command in Root’s voice snaps straight to Shaw’s core, to where she lives.  She obeys instinctively like it’s hardwired into her code and feels her wetness already leaking from her slit, knowing instinctively Root’s going to tear her apart inch by inch, then put her back together so everything’s where it’s supposed to be instead of stabbing rough gashes in her soul. 

Root comes back a few minutes later with a strap on, a harness, and lube.  She pauses when she sees Shaw, captivated by the dichotomy of her powerful lover, muscled biceps, ripped abs, and perfect ass, on her knees for her, ready to give it all up just for her.  The look in Shaw’s gorgeous eyes, submissive and trusting, awes Root. 

She drops the toys next to the bed and moves into Shaw’s line of sight.  Shaw’s looking up at her through her lashes and her clit starts to throb.  Shaw’s on her knees on the floor, back pressed to the side of the bed, hands submissively on her thighs. 

Root stands directly in front of Shaw and rests her right foot on the bed, next to her head.  Shaw’s mouth is perfectly positioned, a hair’s breadth away from her glistening center.  “Alright darlin’, use only your mouth.”  Root’s Texan accent only makes rare appearances, usually when she’s really turned on and it shoots straight to Shaw’s center making her sigh with longing.

Root’s scent envelops her and Shaw leans in slowly, flattening her tongue, and taking a long, broad, gentle lick from the base of Root’s sex to just under her clit.  Root winds her hand in Shaw’s hair and tugs firmly, letting Shaw know she wants it fast and firm, no teasing. 

Shaw takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly; blowing warm air over Root’s wet lips.  Root thinks about reprimanding this borderline cheeky behavior but it feels so good she lets it slide. 

Shaw kisses Root’s slit hard.  Starting from the bottom and working up to the top, she kisses every inch of it, ending at her clit, which sends a shiver through Root’s body.  She’s enveloped by the heady scent of Root’s arousal and licks firmly up and down Root’s lips exquisitely and Root stifles a moan. 

Shaw hears it anyway and quirks her lips in a tiny smile.  “Sameen…am I going to have to punish you?”  It’s a trick question so Shaw doesn’t answer as she dedicates herself to licking and sucking Root’s dripping center.  She can’t seem to get enough of Root’s taste.  She’s thinks she could orgasm just from eating her out. 

She licks and sucks at Root’s hood until her clit makes an appearance, hard and smooth on her tongue.  She uses her smooth inner lips to suck relentlessly until she feels Root’s muscles tensing.  She adjust her head slightly and suddenly Root feels Shaw’s tongue inside, thrusting and exploring enthusiastically, while her open mouth grazes her clit, and it feels so fucking good. 

Root grips Shaw’s head hard to her sex while Shaw feasts and soon she’s coming hard, holding Shaw’s head in place until she’s sure Shaw must be lacking oxygen, but Root wants to draw it out. She finally stops spasming, although pleasurable little aftershocks still roll through her. 

She lets go of Shaw’s head and Shaw’s breathing hard, a little wobbly from oxygen deprivation.  “Oh, Sameen that was soooo excellent.  I’m going to take such really good care of you now lover.”  Shaw finally gets her breathing under control, but she’s so wet and desperate she’s having trouble staying still.

Root needs a little steadying herself and she’s sure her bones have liquefied.  She tugs Shaw up gently and captures her mouth in a bruising kiss, claiming territory, chasing the taste of her own arousal around Shaw’s mouth, stroking her tongue until they need to come up for air.  Shaw moans her need and Root soothes her. 

“Lie down for me Sameen.  On your stomach baby.”  Shaw obeys, her hands loose by her side in open submission.  It takes Root’s breath away, knowing Shaw trusts her this much.  Running her hands firmly from Shaw’s shoulders, down her back, and to her ass, Root grips her tightly by her hips, pulling her back in a position that leaves her legs open, sex exposed, glistening with wetness that makes Root’s mouth water. 

Root pauses and slips on the harness with the cock already secured.  Although Shaw can’t see her, she can tell from the sounds what Root’s doing.  Anticipation heightened, Shaw’s entire center starts to throb.  Root grabs the lube and positions herself behind Shaw, so the cock is resting under her sex.   Gripping her hips, Root slides it up and down Shaw’s center, slowly coating it with her wetness, almost chuckling when she realizes the lube’s unnecessary.   Losing her ability to utter a coherent sentence, Shaw tries to push down, seeking friction reflexively. 

One hand resting on her lower back, gripping her lightly, Root enters Shaw with two fingers without warning.  Shuddering, Shaw immediately starts riding Root’s hand.  Gripping her hip more firmly, Root holds Shaw in place and maintains a languid pace, gradually feeling Shaw opening up.  Adding a third finger, she feels, more than hears, Shaw sob with need.   " _Root, please..._ " 

" _Do you want me to fuck you Sameen?_ ” Shaw knows Root would never disrespect, degrade, or try to humiliate her and the profanity’s just part of the game they’re playing now.  Root stills her hand momentarily, giving Shaw a chance to catch her breath and let her know if she wants to stop.  Instead, Shaw bites out, “ _Yes…however you want._ ”  Resuming a leisurely pace, Root allows her thumb to slowly circle Shaw’s rim, resulting in another bout of begging from Shaw, “ _Rootpleaseyes._ ” 

Withdrawing her hand, Root grips Shaw’s hips so hard she knows the bruises will linger a week, maybe two.  The thought momentarily makes Root grin smugly.  Marking Shaw gives her a primal surge of possessiveness.  It occurs to her this might be too much for Shaw so she pauses, giving her a chance to safe word, but Shaw just wriggles desperately on her hand.  Starting to lose control of her own need, she enters Shaw with her cock suddenly, like a slap, immediately establishing a wicked pace.

Bracing herself with her head tucked into her body and her weight on her forearms and shoulders, Shaw pushes back just as hard, wanting to feel Root deeper inside her, like a battering ram.  Shaw’s thigh and calf muscles easily resist the momentum caused by Root’s pounding.   Root pauses briefly.  " _You will not come until I say so, do you understand sweetie?_ "  Shaw's past the point of caring about anything except Root, but she registers the question.  " _Yes._ "

Sensation obliterates all thought when Root enters Shaw’s ass with her thumb, filling her completely, like they were made for each other, and keeping pace with the pounding of the cock against Shaw’s cervix.  Riding the high, Shaw is torn between frantically wanting to come and never wanting the feeling to end. 

Root shifts the angle of the cock slightly finding Shaw’s g-spot and pounding away relentlessly like a drum, her finger flexing in Shaw’s ass.  Lowering herself onto Shaw’s back, she brings her mouth to Shaw’s ear.  “ _Come for me now lover._ ”  Not expecting or waiting for an answer, she flicks her index finger over Shaw’s clit, sending her over the edge.  Shaw’s entire existence narrows to her orgasm, her body taut, pushing back against Root, pleasure like a violent kindness raping her body. 

Root slows, but starts up again before Shaw’s first orgasm’s completely ebbed.  “ _You’re going to come again for me Sameen._ ”  It’s not a request.  If she wants to stop, Shaw will need to safe word.  But she doesn’t want Root to stop and her second orgasm crashes down suddenly.  “ _yesyesrootdontstoprightthere_ ”  Root gentles her through it, rocking inside her softly, until Shaw’s spent and quivering beneath her.  Root knows Shaw lost consciousness for a few seconds and she withdraws tenderly.

“ _Are you okay sweetie?_ ”  Root rubs Shaw’s bank soothingly.  “ _You were so good for me Sameen.  I loved pounding into you._ ”  Shaw looks over her shoulder and smiles at Root slap-happily.  “ _Who’s Sameen?_ ”  Root swats her ass playfully and hands her a glass of water from the nightstand.

Root waits, rubbing Shaw’s back, until Shaw answers her question.  “I’m good Root.”  Root bends down and kisses her shoulder.  “Okay sweetie, lie on your back, spread eagle for me.”  Once Shaw relocates, Root uses a pillow to prop up her ass.

Root stares deeply into Shaw’s eyes for so long, Shaw begins to squirm.  “Usual rules apply Sameen.  Okay?”  Shaw nods but Root waits until she answers verbally.  “Yes, Root.  Green, yellow, red.”  Root nods, satisfied Shaw’s secure in the knowledge she has a say in what happens to her body.  Especially now. 

She scoots up on the bed, sitting on her knees on Shaw’s left side and gets comfortable.  “ _I’m going to fill you completely darlin’_.  My entire hand will be in inside you, until you can’t feel anything but me, where nothing exists but me.”  Her words make Shaw hotter than she’s ever been and she knows she wants Root to keep that promise, to do what she says. 

Never taking her eyes of her, Root coats her hand with practically an entire tube of lube.  “ _Sameen have you ever been fisted baby?_ ”  Root wants to judge if she should talk Shaw through it.  Shaw swallows, her throat suddenly dry, and nods no.  “ _I’m really honored I’m your first (and only goes without saying) Sameen,_ ” Root murmurs tenderly.  She knows everything before this was foreplay and Shaw’s definitely loosened up. 

“ _Spread your legs for me lover._ ”  Shaw opens herself in offering and Root places her left hand on Shaw’s hip for leverage and talks her through it softly.  “I’m squeezing the fingers of my hand together and I’m going to push into you until I can make a fist and slide all the way in…”  Shaw’s practically vibrating with need and Root keeps her word.  She starts to slowly push into Shaw. 

Shaw feels a creeping urgency and a slight pain from being stretched little by little as Root’s hand goes deeper and deeper.  She’s never felt anything like it.  A sweet mix of pleasure, pain, dopamine and endorphins.  There’s a moment when she feels like Root’s hand is impossibly big and will rip her in half (even though she knows Root’s hands are actually delicate and much smaller than her own).  Breathing through it and trusting Root, the pain passes quickly and Root’s hand slips in all the way.  The pain is replaced by a strange feeling of relief and the throbbing intensity of feeling makes her feel fuller than she’s ever been before. 

Root rotates her fist slowly, moving in small circular motions, her knuckles against Shaw’s cervix.  Shaw feels the sheer intensity of stretching herself wide open to let Root deep inside her body and wants to figure out this feeling so unlike anything else.  She feels impossibly close to Root, vulnerable and raw.  The intimacy and trust of being that full, riding on sensations so different from anything else, is incredible. It feels like being high, post-verbal and dissociative, but its way better than drugs.  Although Shaw thinks she’s already addicted. 

Looking at Shaw, knowing the unconditional submission and trust Shaw’s given her, takes Root’s breath away.  “ _How does it feel baby, you okay?_ ”  Barely coherent, Shaw whispers, “ _Root…it feels so fucking incredible._ ”  Root can feel the beating of Shaw’s heart and she’s blown away by the intensity of their connection and the absolute faith they belong together.  The power Shaw lets her exercise over her humbles Root, feeling closer to her than she’s ever felt with anyone. 

Feeling Shaw’s orgasm building, Root uses her left hand to circle and squeeze her nipples gently and then brings it to rest on Shaw’s clit, stroking softly.  As her orgasm begins, Shaw’s muscles grip tightly like a vise around her hand.  “ _ohmygodrootrootroot_ ”  Root lets her ride it out, captivated by the look on Shaw’s face and the intensity between them when their eyes meet.  Once she feels Shaw unclenching, she whispers, “ _Sameen, I’m going to pull out slowly, okay?_ ” 

But Shaw mumbles, “ _Not yet._ ”  Resuming a barely perceptible movement, Root doesn’t take her eyes from her.  Feeling her second orgasm building, Root sees the honesty in Shaw’s eyes and the unmistakable look of adulation as she comes.  Moved beyond words, she slowly withdraws, using her left hand to ease her right out not wanting to risk hurting her lover. 

She immediately wraps herself around Shaw’s body, knowing she probably feels exposed.  “ _I’ve got you Sameen.  I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere._ ”  Gently, Root gets Shaw to turn into her and holds her, rubbing soft circles on her back, until Shaw regains her equilibrium. 

Shaw starts to pull away, but she holds her a little tighter, “No, stay here with me.”  Shaw settles and rests a hand on Root's hip, her head tucked into Root’s shoulder.  “Root…”  But she's not sure what she wants to say, overwhelmed with feelings without context.  "Everything's okay Sameen, I won't let you go."  Shaw believes her absolutely and she feels calm and safe again as they drift off to sleep. 


	7. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Root. I don’t think. I act. I don’t mind having Bear around, so you shouldn’t be a problem. Besides we can have sex. You’re way better than Bear actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interesting factoid. In S03E10, The Devil's Share, Shaw argues for Root's release from the cage so she can help them find John. She tells Finch, "I'm in. Are you?"

They wake from their impromptu post coital nap and Shaw stretches, feeling a pleasant ache all through her body.  Root clings to her sleepily.  “You’re my pillow, you can’t get up yet.”  Shaw smiles at Root’s ridiculousness and smothers her with a real pillow.  When she worms her way out she looks at Shaw lovingly.  “I love you Sameen…Was it what you wanted?  Are you…we okay?” 

Shaw grins widely.  “Yep.  It was just what the doctor ordered.  The doctor being me.”  She leans down and captures Root’s lips in a sloppy and affectionate kiss.  “We’re more than okay Root.  Always.”

Root groans, muscles she didn’t even know she had registering their complaint.  She’s never had so much sex in so many different ways in such a short time span, which is saying a lot because Root was never a blushing virgin.

“We have got to get out of this apartment Sam or you’re going to break me with sex.”  Shaw smirks.  “Some hard core assassin for hire you are.”

“That’s reformed assassin to you and I’ve been doing the heavy lifting so cut me some slack killer.”

It’s the silliest conversation Shaw’s ever had and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head but she can’t swallow the laugh.  “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Actually I want to quit my job and I should probably say bye to Nancy while I’m there.”  Shaw huffs grumpily but doesn’t comment.  “Will you come with me?”  Shaw sighs.  “Fine.  As long as you don’t make me talk to what’s her name.”  Shaw’s possessiveness shouldn’t be encouraged Root knows but it makes her giddy.  “Of course not sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

Root wraps up her business at the tech company quickly and relatively painlessly for Shaw, although she witnessed a hug that was three seconds from earning what’s her name a broken limb.  “So now that you are no longer gainfully employed, what’s your larcenous heart going to be up to?” Shaw wants to know.

“Well babe, my heart, in all its imperfection, is always up to the same thing…you.”  Root's sloppy with affection, but it’s too much for Shaw and she groans and rolls her eyes.  “You’re not going to turn into some lovesick girlfriend right?  This is a phase that will pass?  Or am I going to have to duck tape your mouth every night?  Because our bed is not going to turn into your gushy, corny, and absurd platform for spouting love poems at me.”

Root stops short.  She wonders if Shaw realizes every step she just surmounted, or leapt past really, in her ostensibly serious rant.  Root thinks it’s time for a drink.  She spots a bar up the block.  “Come on Sameen let’s get a drink.”  Shaw’s never opposed to alcohol, but Root rarely indulges and it’s barely four o’clock, which makes Shaw suspicious.

Root orders them a couple of shots of tequila with beer chasers.  “To answer your question sweetie, I’d like to start working the numbers with you, but only if you’re okay with it.”  Shaw raises her eyebrow in question.  “When have I ever not been okay with working the numbers with you Root?  We make an excellent team, even Fusco says so.”  Root realizes Shaw’s not really thinking things through.

She orders another two shots before she broaches the ‘talk’ they can’t avoid at the rate Shaw’s racing ahead through their future.  “Okay sweetie.  Remember we’re always going to be completely honest right?”  Shaw nods, clearly annoyed.

“Just now, outside, you said I’m your girlfriend, we’re going to sleep together every night, and bought us a bed, figuratively speaking.  Did you mean any of that or were you just being funny?”  Root practically sees the light bulb turn on in Shaw’s head.  “Sameen, either way it’s okay, we’re okay.  I’m not trying to change your life.”

Shaw looks at her thoughtfully.  “Well I’d say it’s too late to shut the stable door, since that horse bolted years ago.”  Root practically spits out her beer she’s laughing so hard.  Shaw rolls her eyes and waits for Root to regain control of her breathing if not her senses.  “Sameen, you told a joke.”

If it weren’t for the two shots and beer, Shaw’s eyes would’ve already rolled out of her head.  “Look I don’t see why you’re making this such a big deal.  We’ve known each other for years and we’re way too old for dating.  So here’s how it’s going to go.  You move in with me.  We buy a bed that’s ‘ours’, I’ve had mine for years and you may not be comfortable…never mind.  New bed.  Call us whatever you like when I’m not around, but you will not refer to yourself as my girlfriend or partner, who ever even came up with that, where I can hear you.  It’s like a band aid; it hurts less if you just rip it off.”

Root’s not sure where to begin.  “What about lover?”  Shaw just shakes her head and ignores her. 

“Why your apartment and not mine?” Well that’s fair, but two quick reasons pop immediately to Shaw’s mind.  “Has what’s her name been there?”  Root can’t help smiling at Shaw’s newly acquired obsession.  “For dinner and a movie a few times Sameen.  She’s never even seen my bed.”  Shaw smirks like she’s won.  “See, that’s a deal breaker.  I don’t want you or me in any vicinity of anywhere what’s her name has been.  Not open for discussion. 

Besides, change is harder for me.  You’re used to changing identities more often than underwear _and_ I’ve had my apartment longer.”  Shaw sits back imminently pleased with herself.  Root doesn’t know whether to feel like she’s being taken for granted or pinch herself because this can’t all be happening at once. 

Root feels like she needs to be cautious for both of them.  Shaw’s never been in any relationship, short or long-term.  She might feel smothered if they’re around each other constantly.  “Sameen, I want to be with you, but have you stopped to think what it might be like for you with me around all the time?  Working with me and sleeping together every night?”

“No Root.  I don’t think.  I act.  I don’t mind having Bear around, so you shouldn’t be a problem.  Besides we can have sex.  You’re way better than Bear actually. Look, I know you think it may be the alcohol talking, but you should know by now it takes a bottle of tequila to get me drunk.  We’ve wasted enough time; we’ll figure it out as we go.  We’re not like other people.  We’re…well us.  Root and Shaw.  Now, I'm in, are you?" Root agrees enthusiastically. "So, end of discussion.  We’ll pick up your stuff tomorrow; I have plans for you tonight.”

Root shouldn’t be surprised.  When Shaw’s in, she’s all in.


End file.
